something for the future
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been in a relationship for six months, but Sakura feels that it isn't going anywhere. But Sasuke is determined to show her that their relationship does have a future. And he was going to have to ask Naruto for some help in it. SASUSAKU ONE SHOT.


Here's a happy Sasusaku for you guys since a couple of you asked me to write a happy one after my last fanfic. So this one is for you guys. Enjoy everyone.

AND A BIG THANK YOU GOES OUT TO EVERYONE WHO LOVED MY PREVIOUS FANFIC. I'M SO GLAD YOU ALL ENJYED IT SO WELL. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

The mid day sun rose high above the sky of Konoha, shining brightly down on the couple sitting down on the steps that lead to the backyard of the Uchiha compound. Winter is almost over, but the weather made them feel like it was already summer. The couple over looked the small pond that was surrounded by stones. Beside the pond was a huge cherry blossom tree that was almost in bloom, waiting for spring to arrive before its beauty is fully be revealed.

Sakura Haruno sat beside the ever quiet Sasuke Uchiha on the back porch of his mansion. Sakura had come to his house today bearing in mind a topic that she does not want to start. But she didn't think he would start the conversation, mostly because she was certain that her problem was not even a problem in his mind. Since her arrival ten minutes ago, he hasn't so much as asked her if she was alright. When she arrived at the house, she found him sitting on the porch and she sat down beside him as well. They didn't look at each other, only ahead of them at the pond and the green grass that surrounded it.

Only when she really thought about what she wanted to say did Sakura begin speaking.

"What are we doing Sasuke?" she asked without turning her head towards him. Only staring ahead of her. Sasuke remained quiet for a moment and Sakura assumed he was contemplating his answer.

"Sitting." he answered simply, without breaking his obsidian gaze from the scene before him.

"No...what are WE doing?" she asked emphasizing the word 'we' as she gestured to herself and him as she turned her head towards him. He then turned his head towards her, his stare blank, his eyes giving out only how confused he was at her question.

"Sitting." he answered again monotonously. Sakura let out a sigh, closing her eyes and opening them again to look at Sasuke, who has gone back to staring off into space, thinking she would just get to the point rather than waste time asking pointless question and receiving pointless answers.

"We've been together for six months Sasuke, but no body even knows that. Not even Naruto ." she said looking at him waiting for him to turn his head towards her, but he didn't. So she went back to looking at what he was looking at, wondering how he found it so much more interesting than her. "This relationship...its not going anywhere Sasuke." she said after considering for a moment what exactly she should call their arrangement because calling it a relationship didn't feel right. Because it was barely one. Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes narrow from the corner of her emerald eyes and was glad to know that at least he was listening "I know that its eventually going to lead to marriage because you want to revive your clan, but I want it to be more than that." she finished hopping that he would have something to say.

He didn't. Not for a while at least. He remained still for a long time before speaking and Sakura thought that he would not contribute to the conversation and she would have to carry it on her own, like most of their conversations. But then he spoke, in his deep voice, his eyes still not looking at her.

"I thought you loved me." she was caught off guard by his statement. She couldn't figure out though whether it was a question or a statement he was simply reminding her. But she soon composed herself.

"I do. But it doesn't work if the feeling isn't mutual. It has to go both ways Sasuke." she explained. "I don't know what you think of me. I don't know how you feel towards me. You have never even held my hand. What the difference between our relationship now and our relationship four years ago?" she asked desperately.

He didn't answer her. The only sign as to whether he was even listening to her was the way his forehead kept on creasing at her statements. She knew he wouldn't answer her and not only because he usually didn't, but also because he didn't have an answer. There was no difference between them regarding their relationship now and then.

This was what their relationship was like. He asked her to be his girlfriend six months ago, a year after he had returned to the village after the war. She was surprised to say the least, but she had agreed because...she didn't know why she agreed. It may have been the love she held for him that drove her agree thinking that it would be easy because she loved him so much. It may have been the little changes he had shown since his return. The small smiles that he would sometimes have, the way he wasn't as isolated as he used to be or the way he would sometimes, very rarely, say something nice to her.

She honestly did think a relationship with Sasuke would be a piece of cake because she loved him so so much. But that had not been the case. When she agreed to his request, she knew how untalkative he is. She knew that he wouldn't do things boys would do for their girlfriend and she was okay with it because that's the Sasuke she fell in love with. But she did expect some form of communication from him. She thought he would be comfortable around her enough to let his guard down. She thought he would at least have a conversation with her about anything other than their job. Their relationship was so one sided it hurt.

Sakura mostly engaged in conversation with herself even though he was sitting right beside her, much like at the moment. When they walked down the street, he would leave at least a few feet between them. The only difference between their relationship from now and then is that the two of them thought they were dating. But no one else knew. Even though it hurt her heart to no end, she thought it was because he was embarrassed by her for some reason. Her worst fear was that it was because of her forehead. But to keep things comfortable for him, she had not mention it to anyone. She thought he would tell Naruto , but he had not done so to this day. And she had remained without telling Naruto because to her telling Naruto meant that Sasuke accepted their relationship. She had waited six months for Sasuke to tell Naruto , but Naruto still remained ignorant to their change in relationship status.

She was tired of having to carry out this relationship all by herself. She didn't even have any one to talk to about the matter because that would require other people knowing about them.

"I think we should stop." she said, but didn't know exactly what it was that they should stop. Only then did she receive Sasuke's full attention, when he snapped his head towards her breaking his eye contact with his backyard and building it with Sakura. She didn't look at him though, she only stared a head like he had only moments ago. But she could still feel the fury emanating from Sasuke as he bore his eyes towards her. "I can't be in a relationship, without knowing that it is going somewhere." she finished, turning her eyes towards him. When she did turn, she saw the anger he felt in his eyes as he narrowed them at her. "I love you Sasuke but it'll hurt me more if I don't accept that you don't feel anything towards me in ten years than now." she said as her voice struggled to remain unwavering. She made sure to keep her emotions in check, making sure to not break down in front of him, but that did not stop her tears from cascading down her pink cheeks knowing that what she had wanted for all of her live was not something she will ever be able to have.

They stared at each other for what felt like ages before Sasuke finally looked away with an angry 'Hmph'. She feared they may never be able to go back to normal again. But she was not ready to sacrifice both their happiness for it. So she stood up from her seat beside him and walked out of his house even as her heart screamed out for her to go back and take back everything she said.

* * *

Sasuke remained seated on the same spot for god knows now long. But he did not feel like getting up. Getting up meant he would have to continue on with his life. Getting up meant accepting what just happened between Sakura and him. So he remained there staring at the backyard his mother spent forever trying to perfect, even though he, at the time, thought it was the most beautiful garden in the whole village.

When Sakura arrived at his house and sat beside him, he did not think that this would be the outcome. He thought it would be one of those times where he listened to her as she talked on about her day animatedly, making hand gestures and getting excited at the littlest things. He liked to listen to her talk. Her soft voice would reach all kinds of decibels and during one conversation with her, he would be able to witness at least ten different emotions in her emerald eyes.

But today had been completely different. She had been crying today, after what must have been ages. He had not seen her cry in a long time, and he hated seeing her cry as much as he had hated it when they were younger. Despite how beautiful she looked when she cried. He knew it was awful of him, but Sakura's crying face was her second most beautiful right after her smiling face. Her emerald eyes would shine with unshed tears and her cheeks would turn beautifully pink along with her nose as it deepened in colour, turning red as more tears would cascade down her cheeks like a beautiful waterfall. But he still hated it.

Was their relationship truly not going anywhere?

After thinking about it for a long time, even he had to admit that their relationship hasn't progressed at all for the past six months. Even though he would hesitate to admit it, even to himself, it was mostly his fault...alright, fine! It was all his fault.

But it wasn't because he didn't want it to progress. He wanted them to be more like a couple as much as she did, even he was surprised by it. He wanted to hold her hand, he wanted to tell people that they were together, especially so that all these hormonal men would stop hitting on her. But he could never bring himself to do that. Even though he does not openly get embarrassed, he does still get embarrassed. He couldn't just randomly hold her hand or suddenly kiss her. They didn't seem like something he would do. But oh my god! Did he want to.

He wanted to feel her soft skin on his as he ran his fingers down her cheek, he wanted to hold her small hand in his big ones to see if they fit perfectly, he wanted to grab her and press her against his chest showing to the rest of the world that she was completely off limits because she was his. But his pride held him back. He was an Uchiha, they did not go around showing off how they could beat people up. Actually they did...just not for girls.

He didn't want people to say that he had gotten soft or that he isn't as in control of his emotions as he used to be. He couldn't just grab a girl and hug her in he middle of the streets, he would lose all respect if he did that. The respect he had worked hard to gain back after his return to he village.

But he now realizes that that pride is what would cause him his happiness. That pride IS what has caused him his happiness because when he is with Sakura, he was happy. But he was still Sasuke Uchiha and he still had pride, so he stood up from his seat on the porch, only noticing then that the sky has darkened and the sun had left the moon in charge, and went to bed only to remain awake the entire night.

* * *

Sasuke was still awake when the sun peaked out from the horizon leaking into his bedroom through the opening in his dark blue curtain. He usually kept it fully closed, it must be from the last time Sakura came over to let some light into his house. She thought his house needed airing out and whenever she came over, even before they were together, she would go around the house and open all the curtains and windows. But she never closes them when she leaves so he ends up having to go all around the house at the end of the day closing them.

Sasuke remained on the bed flat on his back as the sheets covered him from waist down, looking out the large open window of his room into the balcony and the sky as it turned a lighter shade of orange. He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do now. Usually around eight in the morning he would be dropping off Sakura at the hospital for a shift and then he would go and find Naruto to train with him. Today it looked like he would be going to Naruto's earlier.

Sasuke got up from the bed and walked to the window and grabbed the curtains and roughly pulled them closed, almost breaking the metal bar the curtain was in. He greeted the darkness of his room and walked into the bathroom to wash up.

As he exited the bathroom and was greeted by the darkness again, it didn't feel as welcoming as it usually did. He frowned at his room before turning on the light and changing into his usual black cargo pants and black t-shirt. He turned to his door and opened it to leave the room. His hand found the light switch on the wall and turned it off. When he turned to close the door he once again did not like the darkness his room was in. He walked back to the curtains and pulled them open to let in the morning sun and he was blinded by the brightness of it as it flooded into his room. Then he left the room closing the door behind him leaving his room open to the sun and the light it brought into his otherwise plain room.

When he arrived at Naruto's house that morning and knocked on his door, it was opened by a very sleepy looking Naruto with shishevled blond hair and drool on one corner of his mouth.

"What? Its only seven thirty man." Naruto whined stating the obvious scratching his blond hair with one hand and covering his yawning mouth with the other.

"Lets go train." Sasuke said as he stared at the blond with his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, give me a minute, piss off." Naruto grumbled as he walked away from the door leaving it open, but Sasuke wouldn't risk going in there and catching some kind of incurable disease. But looking in to his apartment now, it was spotless. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond when he came back fully dressed in his usual jump suit. Naruto grinned at him seeing his expression.

"Hinata visited yesterday and we cleaned." he said as he closed door. Then the two friends started walking towards the training grounds.

Hinata and the dobe had been dating for a couple of months longer than he and Sakura. But Naruto wasn't like him, so he doubted Hinata had any reason to leave him because he was so emotionless. If anything, she would leave him because he was too emotional. Sasuke involuntary let out a sigh which did not go unnoticed by his companion.

"wow teme! That was a long sigh. What's the matter? Too many fan girls?" Naruto teased but Sasuke didn't have energy right now to fight back. "didn't you get any sleep last night? You look like hell." Naruto commented peering into his face from beside him.

"Tsk!" he looked away from Naruto and ahead at the road before him. There was a reason as to why he had withheld information about his relationship with Sakura from Naruto . Right now though, he needed some information and Naruto was going to give it to him.

"Fine be an ass, this is why you don't have a girlfriend." Naruto muttered making Sasuke narrow his eyes at the blond. Sasuke wanted to ask some questions, but he didn't know how to do it without sounding like someone else. He usually didn't ask this type of questions but if he could somehow get Naruto to start the conversation, it would not look that suspicious.

"Hn, you wont be better than me at it anyway." Sasuke said with a smirk. Turns out Naruto is better at it than him, not that he would ever tell the blond that. Naruto stopped walking and pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Hey I am a way better boyfriend than you. That's why Hinata-chan loves me. I'm an awesome boyfriend." he declared loudly making every one on the morning streets look at them in surprise.

"Hn, she's probably annoyed already." Sasuke said walked away from the blond towards the training grounds.

"No way, just yesterday she told me she loved me. She's too awesome." Naruto said, getting louder, at his back. "That's why I love her." he finished running up to Sasuke and falling into step beside him. Sasuke stopped walking as they have entered the training grounds and looked at Naruto in all seriousness.

"You love her?" he asked Naruto and Naruto halted his steps and turned to Sasuke with a raised blond brow.

"Of course I do. More than life itself teme." he said with a huge smile in his face that Sasuke was blinded by for a moment.

The reason he hasn't told Naruto about Sakura and him is because of the crush Naruto used to have on Sakura. Sasuke knew Naruto was with Hinata now, but he was not certain as to whether his feelings towards Sakura has fully disappeared. As much as he hated his self proclaimed best friend, he did not want to hurt him. He didn't know, at the beginning, whether he would give up Sakura if Naruto was not over Sakura. But he still didn't tell Naruto because he did not want to face the outcome. What if Naruto had not been okay with it? He did not know what he would do if that were the case. So he had refrained from telling Naruto.

But the sparkle in Naruto's eyes as he talked about Hinata and the pink blush that he seems to have when he said he loved her and the obvious happiness his whole face seems to radiate as he talked on and on about her told sausage that any non-platonic feelings Naruto may have had for their pink haired teammate have long vanished. That mare fact relived Sasuke so much for reasons that were hidden even to him.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the middle of the training grounds and stood a few metres away from each other facing their opponent. They both stood in a fighting stance with their hands in front of each other. Sasuke was the first to move as he reached for his kunai pouch and in an instant he had three kunai between his fingers and threw them towards Naruto. Naruto started to move. He took half a step before Sasuke's next statement froze him in place.

"I was in a relationship with Sakura." Sasuke said nonchalantly as if it was a topic that they talked about everyday. When Naruto stood at the same spot even as the kunai Sasuke threw were racing towards him, Sasuke knew that his statement had caught the blond off guard. He reached for another three kunai and ran towards his left with his lightning speed and threw them, successfully knocking all kunai to the ground.

When Sasuke looked back at the blond, he was still looking at the place that Sasuke had previously occupied. Sasuke sighed and walked towards the blond.

"Oi! Dobe." he called him as he punched Naruto over the head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he came to, rubbing his head without even yelling at Sasuke for hitting him

"Sakura and I were in a relationship." he repeated in the same tone. Naruto stared at him again with wide blue eyes complete shock evident in his eyes.

"First of all, why the hell wouldn't either of you tell me? Second, for how long and third, when you say 'were'...you are not anymore?" the blond asked the first two questions angrily screaming Sasuke's head off and the third in a calm voice that sounded just curious.

"For six months and no, we are not." he answered, purposefully avoiding the second question hoping Naruto would not notice.

"FOR SIX MONTHS!?" the blond's eyes flew into his forehead as he yelled in surprise. "When the hell were you planning on telling me? At the wedding reception?" Naruto asked angrily glaring at Sasuke with murder in his eyes. "...and you didn't answer my second question teme." for someone people called an idiot, Naruto sure is perceptive. Also, from the looks of it, it doesn't look like there ever will be a wedding after all.

Naruto waited for a reply from Sasuke but relaxed is shoulder and sighed when he didn't get one. Sasuke didn't know how he was supposed to answer his question. Was he supposed to say that he was afraid of what Naruto might say and decided to remain in ignorant bliss instead?

"You know what, forget it. Just tell me why you are not together anymore." Naruto asked as he walked over to the oak tree on the side of the training grounds and plopped down under it with his legs crossed. Sasuke didn't really want to talk about it and he wanted to talk about it at the same time. But he was tired at the moment, so he went and sat under the tree leaning his back on it as he sat cross legged as well looking up at the blue skies of Konoha. "What, did you do?" Naruto asked in an accusatory tone and Sasuke didn't even bother to ask why he automatically assumed that he did something and not the other way around.

"She said it wasn't going anywhere." was the only thing that Sasuke said as Sakura's words echoed in his mind. Naruto waited for Sasuke to continue but he didn't, Naruto rolled his eyes at the Uchiha and his lack of communication.

"I'm going to need more than that." Naruto said sarcastically making the Uchiha frown. But he continued his explanation anyway.

"She said she doesn't know how I feel about her. She said she didn't want to be in a relationship that wasn't moving forward. She said she didn't want to be with me when I...when I don't have any feelings towards her." he explained further. He hadn't meant for the anger he felt to show in his words, but even he could tell that he was clearly angry. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. After a minute, Naruto finally spoke.

" How DO you feel about her?" he asked quietly in a voice that surprised Sasuke so much that he opened his eyes to look at the blond beside him. Naruto sounded curious and concerned at the same time. He didn't look away from Sasuke's eyes as his blue eyes demanded the truth. "I'm not going to help you unless I get the answer I'm looking for. I love Sakura-chan to death, she's like a sister to me, so if you think I'm going to help you even if you give me the wrong answer just because you are my best friend, then you are very wrong." Naruto said as his eyes bore into Sasuke's.

Sasuke remained quiet for a long time as he thought about Naruto's question. How did he feel towards Sakura? He hadn't given the question much thought. But as he went over the last six months of his life and reawakened the feelings he felt in those moments, he knew exactly how to answer Naruto's question.

* * *

When Sakura walked into her apartment after her long day of work, it was five in the evening and she was not happy with what greeted her. Naruto sat on her leather couch eating a bowl of instant ramen and watching TV on her new television. She wished she could say this was the first time this happened, but unfortunately it wasn't. Naruto came over when he was out of ramen or when Hinata was out on a mission. Sakura didn't even like ramen that much but still kept her cupboards filled with them for when he comes over. So really its her fault for encouraging him.

"Naruto . The emergency key I gave you is for emergencies." she said in a tired voice as she closed the door behind her. Naruto looked up from his ramen and smiled at her as if what she said didn't even register n his mind.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan. I've been waiting forever." he said through a full mouth to which Sakura shook her head. " And I was out of ramen. If that doesn't count as an emergency I don't what does." he said going back to enjoying his ramen. Sakura walked into her bathroom and took a much needed shower and walked back to her living room to find that Naruto still eating ramen.

"Sakura-chan, you look awful, here have some ramen." Naruto said as he looked at her from head to toe. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blond but sat down beside him on the couch as he handed her a bowl. If this is how he treats Hinata after a hard day of work, she can just see how well his relationship with her is going to go.

But she did look awful. Since her breakup with Sasuke a week ago, she had barely slept. She had spent many a nights wondering if she had done the right thing. Wondering if she was too rash in her decision. Her eyes had bags under her eyes and her eyes were a dull colour from lack of sleep.

"You should see Sasuke-teme. He looks terrible too. Were you two together by any chance?" Naruto asked as he stuffed more ramen in his mouth. Sakura choked in her ramen for a moment and Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Of course not. Why would you say that?" she asked incredulously with her emerald eyes wide as she finally managed to calm her choking.

"I just thought may be you had a mission together." Naruto said looking at her in confusion. Sakura felt like hitting herself over the head. It would make sense for him to think that. They go on missions all the time like that. Why did she react like that?

"Oh." Sakura said as she went back to eating her ramen with sightly pink cheeks for losing her cool. But then she realized something and turned back to face Naruto. "Wait. Did you say Sasuke looked terrible. What's wrong with him?" she asked as concern for Sasuke's well being out weighted her feelings towards him at the moment, just as it always has.

"I don't know. Maybe he's sick or something." Naruto said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. "Haven't you seen him? He's in the brink of death." Naruto said looking at her again making his blue eyes big, probably exaggerating a little if not the whole thing. Sakura seriously doubted that if Sasuke was in the brink of death, she wouldn't know about it. Plus, he wasn't the type of person who would let an illness kill him. He is way too proud for that. But it would be a good idea to go check on him anyway. If she wanted their friendship to remain, she would have to see him sometime or another.

"Are you going to stay long Naruto ?" she asked him as she walked to her sink and put the empty bowl down in it. "If you are, make sure to lock the door when you leave. I'm going to go visit Sasuke." she said walking towards the door and looking at Naruto to make sure he heard her.

"Right right" he said as he stared at the TV screen waving his hand her way.

"All of my things better be here when I return." she said as she closed the door and completely missed Naruto's mischievous smile just as she exited her apartment.

When Sakura walked into Sasuke's house using the emergency key he had given her just as she had given Naruto , the whole house was in complete darkness. There was still some light outside as the sun set, so she didn't bother opening the curtains like she usually did. She had planned to walk up to his room because she assumed that's where he would probably be, but as she passed by the room with the kotatsu table in it she stopped walking. On the other of the shoji door was the porch that the two sat at a mare week ago. Right now the door was closed, but she could see in the darkness of the room that there was light coming from the other side of the room.

She walked to the door and pulled it open and her heart dropped to her stomach and a gasp escaped her mouth at the sight before her.

There in front of her were hundreds of candles as it made a path towards the pond and to the cherry tree that was finally in full bloom. The tree swayed with the spring wind as its pink petal danced with the wind. There were candles in either side if the porch and she moved her eyes from the candles to the tree to the silhouette under the tree. She could tell it was Sasuke, so she began walking towards him, taking the candle path that lead straight to him.

When he finally came into view, he took her breath away. He looked so handsome as he stood under the cherry tree and as the sun set behind him, leaving the sky a beautiful pink. He was wearing black pants and a long sleeved shirt that she had bought him only two weeks ago. He stared at her as she stopped walking in front of him. She could see the lightest shade of pink on his ears and smiled a little.

"Sasuke..." she began but didn't know what to say so she shut her mouth again. But it dropped open when Sasuke knelt down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Sakura, you said you didn't know where this was going but I always knew where it was going. I was always going to marry you no matter what. I think even when we were genin I knew that. You also said that you don't know how I feel for you and that it was obvious that I had no feelings for you...that's not true because...I love you Sakura Haruno. So...will you marry me?" he asked as her eyes doubled and tripled in size.

Sakura didn't know what to say or think for a while. But when she got herself to think clearly she also knelt down on her knees in front of him and looked into his onyx eyes.

"Oh my god! Sasuke..." she began shaking her head in disbelief. "...as romantic and beautiful as this is, I didn't expect a huge gesture and a proposal from you Sasuke." she said to him softly and watched as his eyes narrowed yet again at her, so she continued with her explanation fast. "All I wanted was a little sign that said we were in a relationship." she finished as she took hold of both his hands in front of her.

"Are you refusing my proposal?" he asked irritatingly.

"No of course not. But we've only been together for six months Sasuke, we haven't even kissed yet. We have a lot of things to work on as a couple Sasuke." she said as she let go of his hand and sat down on the ground gesturing for him follow as well. They mainly have to work on getting him to open up to her and she was determined to make sure he did sometime in their relationship.

The sky was fully dark now, but the candles that surrounded them gave them more than enough light. So the two sat beside each other in silence. Then she broke into a smile. "Wow, you must have really been desperate to get me back if you went to Naruto for help." she said and looked at him when he raised an eyebrow. She was unbelievably happy that he told Naruto about them. The part of her that doubted his feelings for her completely vanished when she knew that Sasuke told their blond teammate about them.

"How do you know I went to Naruto for help?" he asked her sounding truly curious. Also a little angry that the the idiot couldn't keep a secret for the life of him. He's going to be a fine hokage someday.

"This scene screams Naruto. It totally looks like something he would do. This is so not you Sasuke." she said as a giggle escaped her mouth as she pictured Sasuke putting candles on the place and eve coming up with the whole thing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her giggle in displeasure and Sakura knew she hurt his precious pride with her comment. But this is so unlike Sasuke that she was kind of upset he didn't think she would see right through it "Come on Sasuke. This really isn't you." she said looking at his displeased face.

Sasuke was more of a small gesture type of person. He was more the type that would walk you to work every morning without you having to ask him. He was not the type to make a big scene and give huge romantic gestures. She knew that and she liked that about him too because she wasn't into big romantic gestures.

"If a proposal isn't what you were looking for, what was it?" he asked her because he was really confused. He didn't even know if they were still broken up or not. She stopped her laughing and looked at him, her emerald eyes shinning in the candle light.

"All I wanted was for you to reach out your hand and hold mine or kiss me at least once so that our relationship now is distinguished from our relationship four years ago. All I wanted was to know that there were changes and you were okay with them." she said quietly, looking at him the same way that she had looked at him for as long as he had known her. Her eyes filled with her unwavering love for him even after so many years.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was staring at Sakura's lips as they remained slightly parted after her answer to his question. His body leaned forward and he felt like a magnet being attracted to another magnet as his body moved on its own. Her eyes watched him without moving an inch with slightly wide green eyes. When his right hand landed on her soft cheek, she closed her eyes with a sigh and the her breath hitting his face was the last thing he was conscious of before his lip were planted on hers. He felt her suck in a breath when his lips touched hers and he closed his eyes as well revelling in the moment.

Her lips were soft and delicious and he had to admit he had never loved miso ramen more in his life than he did at the moment. He slanted his lips more as his tilted his head gaining more access to her sweet lips. His instincts told him to push his tongue against hers, but decided not to thinking it might scare her off, until she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He was surprised at first but the pleasure he felt from the action made his mind go blank so he pushed his own tongue forward. He felt her hands land on the back of his head and the soothing feeling he felt as her fingers ran through his hair was absolutely wonderful.

His own hands moved around her as well. His left hand that was on her cheek moved from there to her jaw as he pushed her towards him and his right hand went to the back of her neck from under her short hair and held it in place.

When they finally broke off because there was only so much time they could spend without breathing, both were panting. Sakura's eyes remained closed and he stared at her with hazy onyx eyes. She looked stunning as she panted with a beautiful blush adorning her face and the candle light illuminating her skin. He moved his head forwards and gently placed his forehead on hers. She opened her eyes then and she looked up at his own eyes.

Kissing Sasuke was so wonderful. If she had known that, she would have done it herself without being afraid that he needed time to become comfortable with their relationship status. But she was glad too that she waited for him to make the move, because now she knows that he is comfortable with her.

"You-you are good." she said as her breathing evened, but her cheeks remained pink. He smirked at her and she smiled at him. That should bring up his hurt pride from earlier. He moved his head back to look at her eyes and he looked so serious Sakura was afraid for a moment as she waited for him to speak.

"I'm only going to say this one more time, so listen carefully..." he said as his hands moved to cup her cheeks. "I love you...a lot." he said and the look in his eyes made a cold shiver run down her spine. Her red and swollen lips turned into a huge smile that made her look even more beautiful to him.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." she squeaked before throwing her hands around his neck suddenly and they both fell to the ground. Sasuke's own lips broke into a small smile before wrapping his hands around the girl on top of him.

He was relived that this was not the end of their relationship. He was not ready to give her up and he will never be. He may be unresponsive and too prideful, but the past six months have given him something to look forward to, something to protect and love. The way he felt when she was near him was not something he would let his pride get in the way of. And he was going to try as hard as he can to make sure that he continued to feel these things he felt around Sakura because the past six months made him feel like he was living again and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He would use the ring in his left pocket a couple of months from now when everyone knows about their relationship and they were both ready for marriage. Until then he would wait, fighting off any men who would even look at Sakura for more than five seconds. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Here it is you guys. Did you enjoy it? If you did, leave a comment.

Enjoy the week. Bye!


End file.
